


The Cough

by BluntHarpoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntHarpoon/pseuds/BluntHarpoon
Summary: The cough was ominous for someone who never got sick.





	The Cough

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. I just felt they were heavy-handed with the cough and the adenocarcinoma patient as the DB of the week.

He wasn't sure when exactly the coughing started. Must have been a couple of days. He could have blamed the spring except, he lived in Hawaii. 

And to have coughed in front of the vet?

He knew that a stethoscope could not have told the vet if something was actually wrong. 

It was time to go see Dr. Cornett. 

The cough was ominous. He could not wait for too long if it was something serious. Something that started with a 'C'. Thinking back, his stamina had been gradually declining. He was forced to fight smart, and not just hard. Foot chases were harder these days.

Maybe it was just age catching up. But maybe...

Maybe it was something worse. 

It was too soon but it was inevitable. The Big C!

It was time to get checked out.


End file.
